candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 169
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 168 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 170 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 169 is the fourteenth level in Pastille Pyramid and the nineteenth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 1 wrapped candy + striped candy combination, 1 striped candy + striped candy combination, and 1 striped candy + colour bomb combination and score at least 45,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *It is very difficult to make combos in the initial space, which is small. Colour bombs and wrapped candies alone are especially hard to make. *There are only 35 moves to create three combinations. *The chocolates that the chocolate spawners generate can interfere with your plans. *Getting the target score is not easy. Stars Strategy *Create as many special candies as possible. Early on, aim for wrapped candy + striped candy combination and striped candy + striped candy combination first. With only 35 moves, getting all three combinations is tricky, so don't waste any moves. Be flexible with your plans, since special candies can be created out of luck and help filling up the orders, but they might be accidentally activated before they are combined. *With 6 colours, colour bombs are very rare. As soon as one is created, immediately bring a striped candy next to it and mix them together as it is the hardest combo to be done in this level. *The most frustrating part is the target score. There is a chance of not reaching 45,000 points if you finish the level with less than 3 moves left. Most runs will only end up scoring less than 35,000 points before sugar crush. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'''Difficulty: '''Very Hard *Six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create the special candies required, reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. *The orders gives 15,000 points (3 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 15,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 60,000 points. However, the colour bomb + striped candy combination does not give much additional points. Overall, the three combinations will under most circumstances only give up to 25,000 points. *The two-layer icing restrict available board space. Once those are cleared, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate and restrict available board space. *35 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *There is a need to clear this level within 20 moves so that the sugar crush will give players plenty of points. Even then, the direction of the striped candies can also make a difference in earning three stars. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 45,000 - 60,000 points. In fact, some runs may end up with scores less than the one star target score. *Try to make a colour bomb + striped candy combination first if possible. After that is done, make the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. *Do not waste moves to clear chocolate unless it is absolutely necessary. Walkthrough Category:Pastille Pyramid levels Category:Candy order levels Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Very hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars